


【脱岩】Fortuna

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※rps请勿上升真人※赌场paro※短打，全文是车※无逻辑





	【脱岩】Fortuna

柔软的纤维殚精竭力地缠绕根结住渴望移动的轮，岩田跨坐在片冈的腿上，指间燃着的烟闪烁着红点，燃后的灰烬坠入纯白的地毯，染上了污渍。他吸了一口，抬起正撑着头看他的片冈的下颚，朝着他缓缓吐出。岩田的表情隐没在霭霭的雾气中看不真切，在吊顶撒下的光中，他似是勾起唇角笑了，就像是在赌场时那样，他看着他，但他的眼里没有他。

“我给你幸运，你给我什么？”

金钱，美酒，与性。  
无解。

岩田纤秀的手指一颗颗地解开了扣子，却没有脱下，任这绸缎似的衣裳挂在臂弯。他的体温很低，像是在冰窖里待了许久。片冈摩挲玩弄着他的手，轻轻揉捏他的掌心，也没让他染上自己的温度。岩田动了下，发现片冈玩得起劲，也就随他去了，用余下的手玩弄起胸前挺立的小点，边摆动着腰肢，用臀肉去胡乱磨蹭那早已挺立的部位，晃动着的性器在片冈坚实的腹肌上留下水痕。片冈找到了新的玩具，他松开手，然后握住了岩田作乱的性器，带着老茧的指腹用力摩擦过顶间的小口，往里按了按，因快感来的过于强烈，一直带着一份悠闲的岩田也没有绷住，咬着下唇发出闷哼，腰上失了力道，又不想直接趴俯到片冈的怀里，撑着扶手低声喘气。不甘示弱的岩田送上了自己干燥柔软的唇，舌尖扫过他的耳廓，顺着滑下，又含住了他的耳垂。柔顺的发垂在颈边，潮湿的鼻息纠缠着，暧昧的轻吻像是夏季暴雨后的土地，席卷着清凉和水汽，两人交换着唾液，片冈先抽身而出。

“啪——”

清脆响声回响在室内，片冈宽厚的掌在岩田的身上留下痕迹，又掰开他的臀，任由丰润的臀肉从指缝间挤出，对准自己的性器松手。岩田的内部已期待许久，温暖湿润，一旦接触就迫不及待地将巨物吞吃进去，伴随着淫靡的水声，他用腿肌咬合似的夹住了片冈的腰部，一手环绕在他颈后，依着自己的节奏上下轻晃了起来。不满于岩田的慢条斯理，片冈握住他的腰部提起，又在晾着他几秒后按下，将自己楔进了他的内部。椅间过于狭小的内部有些施展不开，片冈就着这个姿势起身，锻炼充分的手臂能完美地负担这份重量，但突然地腾空感还是让岩田下意识的环绕住了他，片冈颇有闲心地看着床伴第一次露出惊慌地表情，亲了口他的脸蛋才把他放进了柔软的床铺。占据了主动权的片冈俯身下去，撩开他过长的发尾，像交配中的猫，咬住了配偶的后颈，然后再一次地深入了他的内部，岩田倒吸着凉气，往前磨蹭着想要躲过，又被片冈拽住扯了回来，顶到了最深，甚至都没有外部的抚慰，仅靠着身后的撞击他就达到了顶点，颤抖着射出后，无力地趴在床上喘息，却被片冈翻了过来进行下一轮。

“夜还长。”

夜确实很长，片冈揉着宿醉过后疼痛地仿佛要炸裂的头坐起身来，宽敞的房间空无一人，桌上散乱摆放着的零散筹码提醒着他昨晚的豪赌不是一场梦…豪赌？他想起来了，以往运气奇差的他昨晚却仿佛得到了幸运女神的庇佑一般无往不胜，伴随着记忆浮现出的还有昨晚那如天使般的美人和食髓知味的性爱，虽说一夜情不应该纠缠，片冈还是打算去问一下那人的信息。

“Naoto你还没醒？昨晚你是一个人回去的啊。”他的同伴对着他露出了震惊的眼神。


End file.
